<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人人都爱千斤顶/Everyone Loves Wheeljack by Astrophil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588124">人人都爱千斤顶/Everyone Loves Wheeljack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil'>Astrophil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EveryoneLoves Wheeljack by AutobotV</p><p> </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4044999/1/Everyone-Loves-Wheeljack</p><p> </p><p>情节简介：</p><p> </p><p>因为被嘲讽找不到女票，千斤顶愤而发明了让所有女TF爱上他的恋爱机器。只有一点，他制作它的时候把性别设定搞错了。警告：TF秀恩爱文，内含搞笑无厘头场景！</p><p> </p><p>WARNING：all千斤顶，恋爱大作战，无厘头恶搞，全员崩坏OOC有，含BG（愤怒的艾丽塔啥的），插入式吐槽，伪千斤顶苏文，爆点多，多说剧透，下限高者一定慎入！</p><p> </p><p>我看的时候感觉就是，怎么这么萌！又这么狗血！但是又超级搞笑，原文看了好几遍，忍不住动手翻了。之前也看过几篇类似的病毒文，比如peace is hell，讲大家都中了恋爱病毒啥的，不过这篇是目前看过最喜欢的，果然我是狗血爱好者吗……然后虽然老千被虐很惨，但是我们都是爱他的~</p><p>我觉得完全这篇可以叫《千斤顶受难记》了XD，这个故事告诉我们，爱慕者太少和太多都是不利于TF身心健康的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Wheeljack (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Wheeljack, wheeljack/everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人人都爱千斤顶/Everyone Loves Wheeljack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630070">Everyone Loves Wheeljack</a> by AutobotV.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p><p> </p><p>第一章</p><p> </p><p>千斤顶一路走一路在发牢骚。他是要回工作室，可他面色阴沉，乌云密布，更像是要去打一架来泄愤。他现在心情很不好——暴风雨的前夕。他恶劣情绪的气场几乎都实体化了，明显到全基地的汽车人都能看到。千斤顶跨进工作室，砰的把门甩上，用力过猛，旁边的架子一阵摇晃，震落了些零碎的小东西。他跌坐到椅子上，低沉地怒吼了一声。</p><p>“长得一般般？说我？一般般？”他发泄般地喊着。</p><p>早点时候阿尔茜从塞伯坦来访，好看看地球上的汽车人们过得如何。聊天中爵士心血来潮，问阿尔茜觉得地球基地的汽车人们怎么样。阿尔茜觉得很好笑，然后回答说她觉得擎天柱是个有魅力又有男子气概的猛男，爵士嘛是个帅哥，警车很性感，录音机的颜很正，幻影也挺有型的，铁皮很火辣……然后说到了千斤顶。她开始嘀咕：</p><p>“他还行吧……一般般啦。”</p><p>千斤顶挫败地双手抱住了头。他想起还在塞伯坦的时候，甚至没有女TF愿意和他约会。而除了他其他每个人都有约会对象！别人跟自己的女伴出去找乐子，而他总是被落下看家的那个。他只顾着发牢骚，没注意到切普[sup][1][/sup]走进了房间。</p><p>“怎么了，千斤顶？”他问。</p><p>“不，没事，什么事都没有……才怪！ 就没一件事是顺心的！”倒霉的TF大吼。</p><p>“我猜猜，你生气是因为阿尔茜觉得你不够帅？”</p><p>千斤顶瞪了他一眼，眼中燃烧着地狱烈焰，吓得切普差点从轮椅上翻下来。叹了口气，千斤顶看向漆黑屏幕上自己的倒影。</p><p>“为什么就没有女孩喜欢我？我到底比其他汽车人差在哪里？”他纠结道。</p><p>“消停消停吧千斤顶， 而且说实在的，你确实没法让女孩为你坠入爱河。”</p><p>千斤顶腾地站了起来，转身看向切普:</p><p>“你说什么！再说一遍！”</p><p>“我说，你，没法让女孩为你坠、入、爱、河！”残疾的男孩不客气地回敬他。</p><p>然而千斤顶却来信心了。他挺胸叉腰，摆出胜利的姿势，双眼闪烁着希望的曙光！这让切普又一次受到了惊吓。</p><p>“坠入爱河，就是这个！我可以发明一个仪器，让所有女孩都为我‘坠入爱河’！这将是天才的创意！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“呃……千斤顶？”</p><p>“哈哈哈……哦不好意思，你要说什么？”</p><p>“这种仪器听起来不是很不妙吗？”</p><p>“当然不！我刚刚说到哪儿了……啊对！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>千斤顶爆发出一阵令人愉悦的大笑，之前的烦恼消失的无影无踪。看着已经狂热地沉浸在自己的臆想里的千斤顶，切普无奈了，并且他有种不好的预感。</p><p> </p><p>千斤顶花费数周制作他名为“坠入爱河”的发明，满心期待它能有用。纵览设计图，他大致总结了仪器的功用：这个机械会发射一种电磁脉冲，影响女性TF的回路，受到脉冲影响的她们会忽然间觉得汽车人科学家异常有吸引力。好事是现在阿尔茜还没走，可以先在她身上试试灵不灵。想到这个千斤顶不禁心花怒放。千斤顶最后给他弄出的那什么东西做了些调整，好整以暇地开始欣赏……</p><p>【千斤顶：它叫“坠入爱河”！</p><p>AutobotV：看起来也太破烂了！</p><p>千斤顶：怪我吗？你是作者！</p><p>AutobotV：……无法反驳。总之回到故事里来！】</p><p>千斤顶看着他引以为豪的“坠入爱河”（破烂玩意），</p><p>【“喂你以为放括号里我就听不见了么！！”】</p><p>总之千斤顶要启动他的仪器了，我得先闪的远远的！走上来启动了机器，站在引擎旋转的嗡嗡声里，千斤顶等待着转运时刻——可怜他还不知道等待着他的是何等残酷的命运——的来临。几分钟后电磁脉冲开始衰减……然后仪器爆炸了！被瞬间产生的气浪掀飞，千斤顶砸上了实验室的墙壁。强烈的冲击让他眼前一阵发黑。片刻后，他缓过神来抬头打量四周。实验室又一次被炸毁了，但是他记得之前的电磁脉冲确实发射出了稳定的信号，这意味着它肯定起作用了。千斤顶从墙边爬起来，发觉自己的面罩已经震裂了。他没办法只有先把它取下来。</p><p>【AutobotV：千斤顶，其实你不戴面罩的时候看起来挺不错的！</p><p>千斤顶：你说真的？哈！这么快就起作用了！</p><p>AutobotV：啊……我也受影响了……呃不对我又不是机器！</p><p>千斤顶：哦不好意思。】</p><p>总之千斤顶决定接着去见阿尔茜，不过他得先把实验室打扫干净。他开始捡拾那散落一地残骸的什么玩意……</p><p>【“它叫‘坠入爱河’！”】</p><p>好吧好吧！正当他把碎片往工作台上放时，千斤顶听到有人开门。当发现走进来的是警车时，他惊讶了。警车从不到实验室来。他想干嘛？</p><p>“啊，嗨警车！ 抱歉实验室被我搞的乱七八糟的。有什么需要帮忙的吗？”</p><p>千斤顶等着警车回话，可对方只是站在那里凝视着他。</p><p>“呃……警车？喂？塞伯坦呼叫警车请回答？！”</p><p>警车忽然攫住千斤顶，用能掀翻桌子的大力道把他按倒在工作台上。千斤顶有点震惊地看着警车。对方光学镜里闪烁着奇异的色彩。</p><p>“警车？你不觉得需要解释下自己在干什么吗？”科学家认为自己起码有权知道警车对自己大打出手的原因。</p><p>“千斤顶……有人跟你说过你今天看起来有多美吗？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“刚才我在楼上，突然间满脑子里都是你。然后我觉得我必须来见你。”</p><p>“什、什么？”</p><p>警车的异常行为开始让千斤顶有些不安了。他突然挣脱了警车的控制，然后背对着他慢慢向门口撤退。</p><p>“听、听着警车我有急事得走了！跟救护车约好了检查，你知道他不喜欢迟到的！”</p><p>“他可以等……我想要你！！”</p><p>千斤顶大叫了一声，因为警车猛地朝他扑过来，他急忙侧身躲过袭击，接着跑向实验室的出口。逃出实验室，并把门紧紧摔上，千斤顶停下来喘了口气。</p><p>【千斤顶：喘气？我是机械没有肺！</p><p>AutobotV：别那么苛刻！写故事的是我诶，对你的作者耐心点！】</p><p>千斤顶正在逃一般地飞速远离他的工作室，而后不期而遇地撞上了爵士。说不定爵士会知道警车行为失常的原因，他想。</p><p>“爵士！你知不知道警车怎么了？他今天表现的有点奇怪……”</p><p>话音未落，千斤顶已经被爵士逼到了墙边，后背紧紧贴到了墙上。这让千斤顶从刚刚的略有不安变成了紧张。</p><p>“谁管那个整天神经紧张的警车怎么了。我倒有个提议，就你和我两个，去郊外兜个风怎么样。”爵士的低沉的喉音带着沙哑，边说边朝着千斤顶倾身。</p><p>千斤顶忽的弯腰避过，导致爵士一头撞到了墙上。一跃而起离开了爵士身边，千斤顶又后退了一步，现在他被彻底震惊了。</p><p>“你、你刚刚是要跟我接、吻！？” </p><p>“不然你以为呢，你这个磨人的小妖精！（我终于还是用了这个词）快回我身边来！”爵士边说又向他伸出手。</p><p>千斤顶一路逃亡到大厅，企图摆脱爵士的追击。此时警车也设法离开了千斤顶的实验室，接着他看到了你追我赶的千斤顶和爵士。</p><p>“噢不是吧爵士！他是我的！”</p><p>“没门！我先看到他的！”</p><p>千斤顶简直没法相信自己的光学镜：爵士和警车正在为了他大打出手。当然他没错过这个机会趁机溜了，回头看的时候两人还在争执不休。这他渣的究竟怎么回事？还没等千斤顶开始想到底哪里不对劲，他突然绊倒在地上。有什么东西，或者有个TF，抱住了他的腿。他一低头看到大黄蜂正紧紧搂着他……的大腿，脸上还有两朵可疑的红晕。</p><p>“千斤顶……我有句话很想告诉你。”大黄蜂小声说。</p><p>没等大黄蜂说完，大汉骤地一把抓起了他。</p><p>“不行，小蜜蜂。我先看上他的！”</p><p>“我比你喜欢他!”鲁莽咆哮一声，拉开了大汉。</p><p>“少来我爱他更多！！”充电器大嚷着把鲁莽和大汉一起踢开。</p><p>“但是我比你们所有人加起来都更爱他！！！”飞过山怒吼着用拳头同时对三人宣战。</p><p>千斤顶趁着汽车人拳打脚踢滚成一团的间隙逃跑了。</p><p>“到底发生了什么！！”他仰天长啸。<br/>半个基地的汽车人追在他身后，这场景再多看一眼都能让他恐慌症发作。加快速度夺命而逃的同时他还没放弃放眼四周寻找帮助。</p><p>“Prime！帮帮我！”</p><p>擎天柱抬头看去，基地已经一片混乱。他迅速打开身边一扇门，招手让千斤顶随他进来。</p><p>“快点千斤顶！到房间里躲着！”</p><p>千斤顶冲进了房间，擎天柱——终于把那一帮麻烦堵在外面——的关门声，让他松了口气。</p><p>“谢谢，Prime！你不知道……”</p><p>他的话被一连串插门闩、上锁的咔嚓声和输入密码的哒哒声打断了。他朝汽车人领袖望过去，擎天柱正在给紧闭的房门加上不知道是第99道还是100道锁。千斤顶看着擎天柱，有点糊涂了。</p><p>“呃，Prime，有必要上那么多锁吗？” </p><p>擎天柱像是被他的问题逗乐一般低声笑了。</p><p>“不这样我怎么防止你从这里逃走呢，你这性感的小轮子。”</p><p>“不！！不能连你也这样！！”千斤顶尖叫道，向后跳开一步。</p><p>擎天柱立即紧紧攥住了他，千斤顶用尽全身力气撑着擎天柱的胸膛才没让对方把自己贴身揉在怀里。</p><p>“Prime！等一下！”千斤顶的尖叫声里充斥着惊惶。</p><p>“哦别闹了千斤顶！我们命中注定是要为彼此而活的！”</p><p>“啥！！”</p><p>擎天柱还没来得及说下一句话，大门已经被轰开了。千斤顶随着擎天柱的转身得空看向门口，蓝霹雳，飞毛腿和横炮正气冲冲地立在门前。</p><p>“Prime，你太不厚道了！他是我的爱机！”蓝霹雳第一个吼道。</p><p>擎天柱加重了搂住千斤顶的力道，几乎要把可怜的TF压碎了。</p><p>“别想了你们三个，这个基地由我负责，我说了算！”</p><p>“Prime，松、松开……不……不能……呼吸……太紧……！”</p><p>“你已经有女朋友了！”横炮争辩说。</p><p>“刚刚把她甩了！”</p><p>“太……太紧……呼吸……！”</p><p>“啊……好吧……那又怎样我们还是想要他！！”飞毛腿大喊一声冲向了汽车人的领袖。</p><p>擎天柱最后不得不放开千斤顶，以一敌三还是有点吃力。不幸中的万幸千斤顶又一次从乱战中脱身，然后冲出了大厅。他都有点想哭了。</p><p>“我肯定是在做梦！这些乱七八糟的事情不可能是真的！”他边逃边诅咒着，然后没注意一头撞上了某个ＴＦ的胸膛。千斤顶一抬头，探长正对他咧嘴笑着。</p><p>“你~好~啊，性感尤物！”他低沉地调笑道。</p><p>“想都别想，探长！”千斤顶后退着发出警告。</p><p>“想什么？我确实有些关于我们两个可以做的事情的设想……私下里！”</p><p>千斤顶还没来得及回话，忽然他的身体浮了起来并开始在半空中移动。探长看着他漂走吃了一惊，可怜的千斤顶慌张地大叫：</p><p>“这啥……谁……别傻站着快来帮忙！”</p><p>“放松点千斤顶！我只是想带你去个安静点的地方，这样不会有人打扰我们两个。”</p><p>千斤顶认出了幻影的声音，忍不住哀号了一声。他挣开了幻影无形的禁锢，逃离了这一帮子人。他一路不停地跑进了救护车的医护室。救护车一如既往地背对着他在忙自己的事情。千斤顶欣慰地吁了口气，走向救护车。</p><p>“Ratchet，我需要你的帮助！基地里的汽车人现在全部……”</p><p>千斤顶没来及说完他想说的，因为救护车转过身来对他绽放了一个阳光灿烂的微笑，嘴里还叼着一朵——天知道从哪里找来的——巨大的玫瑰。<br/>千斤顶的下巴啪塔一声掉在了地板上。</p><p>“嘿，美人！”说着救护车向他献上了那朵玫瑰。</p><p>擎天柱正漫无目的地寻找消失了的千斤顶，却突然看到他从医护室里用箭一般的速度冲出了，尖叫着，身后追着救护车。</p><p>“宝贝等等我！”汽车人的医疗官大喊着。</p><p>“走开Ratchet！他是我的！”擎天柱叫道，追了上去。</p><p>千斤顶逃进了控制室，匆忙的奔向显像一号。</p><p>“显像一号！紧急情况！为什么所有人都不对劲了？”他呼叫道。</p><p>“答案很简单，”超级电脑回答说，</p><p>“当你调试你的恋爱仪器时，搞错了性别设定，也就是说现在所有的男性机械都疯狂地迷恋上了你。顺便说一句，你看起来非常美丽。”</p><p>千斤顶目瞪口呆，同时心里有种可怕的预感。身后一阵爆炸声传来，他转过身，看到擎天柱，爵士，警车，救护车，蓝霹雳，大黄蜂和探长站在曾经是控制室大门的地方。</p><p>“他是我的!”</p><p>“我先看到他的！！”</p><p>“我…真的…很喜欢他…”</p><p>“你们都现实点行吗，他想要的是我！”</p><p>汽车人们在争吵的时候，忍无可忍的千斤顶决定是时候采取激进一点的措施了。他按下了控制台上的开关，基地的墙壁缓缓升起，墙后立着他的得意之作：恐龙金刚们。</p><p>“哈！没人能把我据为己有！恐龙金刚！出击！”千斤顶大声命令道。</p><p>恐龙金刚们一动不动。千斤顶盯着它们。</p><p>“喂！伙计们！快放倒那边的汽车人！”</p><p>接着钢索说了千斤顶打死也不想听到的那句话。</p><p>“俺，钢索，喜欢千斤顶！”恐龙金刚的领队咆哮道。</p><p>千斤顶夺路逃出了基地，感觉自己已经心累得哭都哭不出来了，他身后缀着条长长的尾巴：汽车人，还有恐龙金刚。他祈望能在外面甩掉他们。背后骤然一阵响动，他回头发现铁皮正骑着铁渣[sup][2][/sup]疾驰而来，同时像牛仔一样在头顶上挥舞着套索。</p><p>“我来救你了千斤顶！”他喊着。</p><p>千斤顶跑的更快了。但是铁皮的绳圈抛出后准确的勾住了他的双腿。千斤顶站立不稳，脸先着地的拍在了地上时顿时惨叫了一声。铁皮迅速从铁渣后背跳下来，用绳子把千斤顶手脚并拢地捆在背后，只有胸口贴在地上。铁皮不顾千斤顶反抗的怒吼，一只脚踩上他的后背，作出胜利宣言：</p><p>“完美！现在你是我的所有物了千斤顶！”铁皮笑道。</p><p>然而铁皮太过得意忘了铁渣还在，恐龙金刚迅速变成机器人形态向他宣战了：</p><p>“俺，铁渣，想要帅的掉渣的千斤顶！” </p><p>趁他们朝对方开火的时候千斤顶挣脱了绳索，疾速离开了。没跑了多久，头上又是一阵响动。他抬头，看到了那架叫天火的大飞机。</p><p>“嗨，千斤顶！想跟我去个有异国情调的地方度个假吗？我在夏威夷海岸外找到了一个好地方！不来个二人世界吗？*眨眼”</p><p>千斤顶尖叫一声跑得更快……等等！他突然停下来了！</p><p>【千斤顶：什么？我现在正是大危机啊！停下来要做什么？</p><p>AutobotV：千斤顶你没忘记你可以变形吧？</p><p>千斤顶：……哦对。】</p><p>千斤顶驱动变形齿轮，汽车形态的他加速后疾驰而去，把汽车人一众远远抛在身后。他解脱一般地大笑起来。</p><p>“吃我的灰吧你们！”他窃笑道。</p><p>【AutobotV：呃……</p><p>千斤顶：什么？</p><p>AutobotV：他们也能变形啊。</p><p>千斤顶：噢他渣的！】</p><p>再次回头千斤顶看到汽车人们依然对他紧追不放，这次是用他们的汽车模式。千斤顶拼命加速，直到后视镜里的汽车们逐渐变小然后消失不见了。他变回机器人形态，坐到一颗巨石边上喘口气。</p><p>“很好，他们应该追不上我了……现在得想办法怎么摆脱这种混乱的局面！”</p><p>在他思索的时候，头顶突然响起了飞机的引擎声。他抬头看到霸天虎的Seeker小队，红蜘蛛，惊天雷和闹翻天在自己头顶盘旋。千斤顶立刻后退用冲击炮对准了他们。</p><p>“真会挑时候添乱，霸天虎渣滓们！”他吼道。</p><p>让他吃惊的是三架Seeker直接变形后落在了他面前。千斤顶开始还有点状况外，直到红蜘蛛开口说话了：</p><p>“所以说，按照我们之前商量好的做！我第一个上，然后是惊天雷，最后是闹翻天！”</p><p>“但是我想当第一个！”闹翻天不服气地抗议。</p><p>“我比你们两个都更爱他，我应该第一个上！”</p><p>在F15小队争辩的时候，千斤顶又一次逃跑了。他的电磁脉冲居然影响到了霸天虎！而且坦白说他一点都不想知道那三架飞机到底想对他做什么……但是作者我很确定大家都知道的，首先他们会……</p><p>【千斤顶：不！别想说！</p><p>AutobotV：淡定点千斤顶，他们只是想[哔——]你！</p><p>千斤顶：哔——？什么叫哔——？</p><p>AutobotV：因为这文不是十八禁的，所以每次我写到[哔——]的时候，就变成了哔——了！明白了？】</p><p>千斤顶一刻不停的逃亡着，这时飞机们也发现他不见了。他们立刻又占领了制空权开始搜索他的位置。</p><p>“回来我的甜心！”这是闹翻天在呐喊。幸好这时千斤顶已经驶入了一片森林，遮蔽了他们的视野。刚歇了没多久，树丛里一阵窸窣声，他抬头看到了声波的整个磁带军团站在眼前，机器狗，激光鸟，圆锯鸟，轰隆隆还有迷乱，在缓缓靠近他。</p><p>“好吧你们这群小流氓！想找碴吗？”</p><p>然而他们没有攻击他，至少没用他预料到的方式。激光鸟和圆锯鸟落在他双肩上开始用尖尖的机械喙啄他的脸蛋。机器狗喘息着直接抱着他的腿开始发情。他再一低头，轰隆隆脸上挂着傻乎乎的笑容看他，迷乱则是变手臂为枪后指着他说：</p><p>“嗨，千斤顶宝贝，最近过的怎么样？”</p><p>千斤顶忽然爆发一般地大喊一声，然后趁磁带们被吓到的机会跑掉了。</p><p>“这一切都太太太离谱了！！”他叫道。</p><p>然后一根粗壮的树根横空而出，被绊了一下之后他又一次直挺挺的摔在地上，疼痛让他不禁呻吟出声。今天绝对不是他的幸运日。接着他被人扶了起来，说是扶其实并不准确，对方的手臂一只托在他的膝弯，另一只托着他的后背，像抱婴儿一样把他抱了起来。（我们把这个叫传说中的公主抱）抱着他的人，现在他看到了并且震惊了，是声波。</p><p>“声波？你在做什么？你是个霸天虎还记得吗？”</p><p>“DECEPTICONS,INFERIOR. OUR LOVE, SUPERIOR!（霸天虎，低级。我们的爱，高级。”情报官平板地发声。</p><p>千斤顶又想哭了。这时声波遭到了突然袭击，对方是——你没看错——威震天！</p><p>“声波，你怎么敢！”他怒吼道。</p><p>“但是威震天陛下，我爱他！”</p><p>“他是我的你这个笨蛋！”</p><p>“决不！”</p><p>威震天向声波举起了他的融合跑，声波也不甘示弱地开始反击。千斤顶很想悄悄溜走，但是威震天紧紧环住了他的腰无法挣脱。终于威震天打晕了声波，破坏大帝爆发出了标志性的邪恶笑声。</p><p>“现在千斤顶在我手上，我可以统治全宇宙了！”</p><p>“你要怎么用我来统治全宇宙？！”</p><p>“我们的爱会让一切皆有可能！”</p><p>“...我的音频接收器绝对是坏了。”</p><p>与此同时，返回基地的汽车人们通过显像一号目睹了这一幕。</p><p>“汽车人们，威震天俘获了我的爱机，我们必须齐心合力把他救回来！”</p><p>“我想你用词有点不当，是我的爱机！”警车恼怒地说。</p><p>“总之你明白我的意思就行……好吧，为了公平起见，第一个救回千斤顶的人，就可以第一个哔——他！”</p><p>汽车人们互相对视了一圈。</p><p>“好吧！”众人道。</p><p>“很好！汽车人！变形……”</p><p>众人纷纷变形，然后等着首领的出发指令。两分钟过去了。十分钟过去了。</p><p>“Prime，你是不是该说‘出发’什么的了？”爵士问道。</p><p>然后众人发现擎天柱早就消失不见了。</p><p>“上当了！”救护车一马当先地追了出去。</p><p>很快所有的汽车人都仿佛竞赛一般飞奔而去营救他们的爱千斤顶了。</p><p>千斤顶现在的处境也相当艰难，他拼了老命不和威震天的脸进行任何物理性的接触。</p><p>“绝不！他渣的我绝对不会这么做的！”他叫喊着。</p><p>“哦行了千斤顶，我们是天生一对。”威震天愉悦地笑着。</p><p>“谁都行快把我从这噩梦里叫醒！”</p><p>这时擎天柱出现了，把他的冲击炮指向了威震天。耳边威震天咆哮着，千斤顶则因为自己的领袖在场终于安心了点——直到他听到擎天柱说：</p><p>“不是你死，就是我亡…（One shall stand one shall fall） 然后我们其中的一个将要[哔——]了千斤顶，而那个人将会是我！”</p><p>千斤顶惊恐掉了下巴，威震天暗笑了两声。</p><p>“不可能擎天柱！千斤顶是我的！”</p><p>两边的首领开始了惯常的言语交锋时没注意到挖地虎们一直在旁边观察。铲土机转向他的伙伴们。</p><p>“听着大家！如果我们合体了，就可以同时拥有千斤顶了！”</p><p>“听起来不错但是我肯定我是更爱他的那个！”拖斗小声咕哝着。</p><p>于是在我们可怜的主人公因他的悲惨遭遇哀嚎时，他猛地被巨人般的大力神夺走了。一手抓着千斤顶，大力神向城市的方向行进，千斤顶一路惨叫。</p><p>“我的至爱！！”擎天柱一边呼喊，立刻变形追了上去。</p><p>“我的灵魂伴侣！！”威震天也大叫一声，追在后面飞了上去。</p><p>千斤顶尽量抬头，仰视着泰坦巨人般的大力神，对方咧嘴笑着。</p><p>“大力神想要千斤顶！！”他的吼声有如轰响的雷鸣。</p><p>千斤顶发出了濒死的嚎啕声。他看向自己的下方，发现他们已经进入了城市。很快大力神爬上了室内最高的摩天大厦的顶层，他满意的又发出了吼声。</p><p>“谁来救救我！”千斤顶不死心地大叫。</p><p>忽然擎天柱和威震天分别从大厦的两侧逼近了楼顶大力神的所在处。倾向于自己的首领，千斤顶喊道：</p><p>“擎天柱，救我！”</p><p>“别担心千斤顶！我马上来救你，之后我们就[哔——]然后[哔——]，还会有很多[哔——哔——哔——]以及[哔——]，最后结束的时候来一个绝赞的[哔——]，所以挺住！”</p><p>千斤顶凝固了，他被彻彻底底地恶心到了。四周陷入了尴尬的沉默中。接着他转向威震天。</p><p>“救命！！”</p><p>“等我救了你，千斤顶，我们就可以[哔——]接着[哔——]，还有很多[哔——哔——哔——]以及[哔——哔——]，然后最后再[哔——]，所以不用担心！”</p><p>千斤顶看了看两位首领，然后用几乎能震碎发生器的音量仰天大吼：</p><p>“除了这两个TF之外的谁快来帮帮我！！！”</p><p>接着不知从何处飞来一台火鸟（Firebird），或者说汽车人轮胎。在半空中迅速划过的空隙里，他从大力神手里夺过了千斤顶。降落在附近一座大厦的楼顶，轮胎放下了千斤顶。</p><p>“呼，谢了，轮胎。”</p><p>轮胎突然圈住千斤顶的腰拉向自己，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起了。</p><p>“那我们的救美大英雄该不该得到一个吻呢？”他问。</p><p>当然他只得到了千斤顶的一记掌掴。轮胎站起来看着千斤顶跑远，用手捧着自己被揍过的脸。</p><p>“这辈子都不洗脸了！”他目眩神迷地说。（轮胎的粉丝不要打我）</p><p>千斤顶闪电般地冲下楼梯，然后撞上了录音机。</p><p>“录音机！你得帮帮我！！”</p><p>顷刻间录音机开始播放缓慢的爵士乐，并压低了声音。</p><p>“这里是‘我爱千斤顶’电台，现在我们将为我们特别的性感TF播放一些特别的爱情的旋律…欧耶。”</p><p>千斤顶的发声器又一次受到了他的折磨，他逃离了录音机，奔到大街上，然后看到了几乎所有汽车人和霸天虎全在外头。他们也看到他了。</p><p>“他在那儿！记住擎天柱大哥说的！第一个救回他的人就能第一个[哔——]他！”横炮喊道。</p><p>千斤顶以为自己不可能更倒霉了，直到他被机器昆虫抓起来飞到了天上。</p><p>“我很想尝一尝千斤顶的味道！”炸弹说。</p><p>“我才能成为他的虫虫伴侣，你这臭虫！”弹片回道。</p><p>“我超想[哔——]他！”反击急色地叫着。</p><p>“放开我！！！”千斤顶话音刚落，忽然感觉有什么抓住了他的腿。他一低头看到了闪电和大火车挂在自己腿上。</p><p>“快放弃吧你们这些虫子！他，是，我，的！！”闪电大叫。</p><p>“等等闪电！我以为我们已经说好了，不是说他是我的吗！”大火车高喊道。</p><p>机器昆虫在重量下开始下落，然后向两个三变战士发起攻击。这给了千斤顶绝好的机会来逃跑。但是等待他的磨难还没有结束，大力金刚，战车队，飞虎队，飞行太保们纷纷出现，而脑中只有一个念头。一切为了[哔——]到千斤顶！</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p> </p><p>好的，先来个前情提要。总而言之千斤顶自觉不够有魅力，就弄出了一个废品样的仪…</p><p>【都说了叫“坠入爱河！”】</p><p>…诸如此类的这么一个道具。他本打算靠着它大获女TF缘，当上大情圣，却阴差阳错地招惹了所有——满心只想【哔】他的——男♂性汽车人和霸天虎。关于千斤顶最新的情报是我们眼前的这一幕：一场正在城市干道上进行的追逐赛，双方实力悬殊，前方狂奔的是千斤顶，后面紧追不放的是——机器卫兵大力金刚。可惜千斤顶忘了对方因为体格远比自己大，轻而易举地就追上了他。当他发现自己正被笼罩在大个子的阴影里时差点叫出声来。</p><p>“普神在上！不要！”突然被史上身躯最庞大的汽车人一把抓起，他因恐惧控制不住的大叫着。</p><p>“现有任务状态：成功。新任务：【哔】千斤顶。”汽车人巨人的声音在天穹下隆隆回响。</p><p>千斤顶的系统在一瞬间强制下线。或者说他吓晕了。单纯想象下自己被大力金刚【哔】的画面，对他脆弱的精神来讲都有点过度刺激。大力金刚沿路离开了城市，却在城外遭到了大无畏的攻击。</p><p>“才一见面就要【哔】，不觉得你的恋爱任务发展的有点快吗，大力金刚！千斤顶是我的！”</p><p>“更正：我的！”</p><p>“不！他是我的！”混天豹一跃而起撞上了大力金刚，冲击之下千斤顶从大力金刚手中不慎掉落。</p><p>谢天谢地他落到了一棵树的树梢上，作者我还是很仁慈的。头顶上巨像级别的金刚们进行着他们超规格的混战时，守护神悄悄捡起了千斤顶，然后开溜了，直到他碰上了飞天虎。</p><p>“把我的轮子小宝贝还给我！”</p><p>“想都别想，哥们，这性感小机器是我捡到的！”</p><p>就在这时，千斤顶重启上线，恐慌的发觉博派和狂派的合体金刚们在争吵不休，而自己夹在他们中间！如果说着场面还不够热闹，远处大力神正朝他们跑来。千斤顶悲愤交加。</p><p>“普神在上！！不是吧！！”</p><p>接着，要我说你肯定不信，守护神被飞天虎一拳击中，放开了千斤顶。还好他落在了一簇灌木丛上没受伤。才爬起身来站稳，其他汽车人和霸天虎也赶到了。当然情敌见面分外眼红，新仇旧恨一起算，两边没来得及靠近他，就先乱战成了一团。</p><p>“他是我的！”</p><p>“不！是我的！”</p><p>正当我们可怜的主人公沉思默想，绞尽脑汁要找出办法…</p><p>【千斤顶：好吧，就在这儿，打住！</p><p>AutobotV：啊？</p><p>千斤顶：我真的跑的喘不过气了！能不能让我脱身休息一会，哪怕一秒钟？</p><p>AutobotV：但是我又不能像变戏法一样，突然就把你传送到世界另一头啊！</p><p>千斤顶：你是作者！没什么能难倒你！</p><p>AutobotV：话是这么说…好吧，但是在那之前你还有最后一幕要过！</p><p>千斤顶：只要我能离开这儿！】</p><p>然后突然间，千斤顶正面的装甲纷纷从他身上剥落，他的线路和内部零件都一览无遗！用人话讲他现在半裸了！</p><p>【“什么！！”】</p><p>汽车人和霸天虎众全部停下来看着他，下巴惊落了一地。接着能量液开始从他们的信息素感知器里喷薄而出[sup][3][/sup]。千斤顶瞬间变得极其不自在，尤其是飞过山隔空朝他飞扑过来，大叫着：</p><p>“快到Papa这儿来！”</p><p>然而在半空中他就被红蜘蛛撞飞了。</p><p>“不好意思啊Papa，可他是我的！”红蓝涂装的探索者飞机咆哮道。</p><p>“哦是吗，那…小心背后擎天柱来了！！”</p><p>“又是这招，以为我还会上当吗！”</p><p>“不，我是说真的！”</p><p>红蜘蛛环顾四周，接着猛地挨了擎天柱以雷霆万钧之势朝他挥来的一拳。然后他直接倒地，系统下线了。两派之间的战况变得前所未有的激烈，此时千斤顶安好了他的正面装甲，逃走了。</p><p>“再见了你们这群BT！！”他从远处抛来一句。</p><p>“别走千斤顶！我可以为你改变的！”变速箱一边追一边大喊。</p><p>于是，就像作者我承诺过的，千斤顶忽然像变戏法一样，出现在2000英里之外的某处沙滩上！他疲惫不堪的躺在沙滩上，为自己终于从众人可怕的欲望中脱身而感到欣慰。</p><p>“很好，现在我能好好想想，要怎么阻止事态继续恶化下去了！”</p><p>【AutobotV：你可以问我啊！</p><p>千斤顶：考虑到你刚刚对我做的事，我们友尽了。而且我打赌你根本也没头绪！</p><p>AutobotV：说是没错…但我正在努力中。还有巨浪在你后面！</p><p>千斤顶：什！】</p><p>千斤顶回过头，一辆沙滩车正朝他疾驰而来。</p><p>“嘿，千斤顶！想不想举行一场时髦的沙滩派对！就你和我两个！”</p><p>千斤顶环视四周计算逃跑路线，然后灵机一动。他变形后直接开上了水面，他的滑水橇还是自己亲手改装过的。</p><p>“哈！追的上的话就来吧！”</p><p>【AutobotV：千斤顶…你应该想到了浪花也在这儿吧！</p><p>千斤顶：他渣的！】</p><p>说时迟那时快浪花真的出现了，千斤顶不禁加快了速度。他真的不想要再来个什么家伙跟他玩猫捉老鼠的恋爱游戏了。走了一阵子水路之后千斤顶发现自己又一次回到了岸上。几乎是爬上了海岸，他筋疲力尽地翻了个身躺在了水边。他也不想和任何一个汽车人或者霸天虎分享一些【哔】的体验。缓缓站起来，他思考着。</p><p>“有了！如果哦能回到基地，重建我的‘坠入爱河’仪器，但是做些程序调整，一切就能恢复正常！”</p><p>当然返回基地没说的那么容易。在他要启程的时候发生了一件事。面前无端炸开了一团比太空桥还耀眼的光芒。光线逐渐暗去时，显示在他眼前的是五个陌生的汽车人。</p><p>“铁渣的你们又是谁？”千斤顶问。</p><p>“我是补天士，从我的时代回到现在是为了找一位名为千斤顶的TF，你认不认识他？”</p><p>千斤顶忽然有种不祥的预感。</p><p>“补天士，记住你承诺过，你是在帮我找到千斤顶！”</p><p>“别没完没了通天晓，找到他后我会第一个【哔】他！”</p><p>“等等你不是说我和啰嗦可以先上吗！”</p><p>“杯子，你年纪太大了好吧，千斤顶会喜欢你才怪！”</p><p>“转轮说，我要千斤顶，今天就要！”</p><p>“喂你还没到年纪吧小鬼？”</p><p>几个从未来穿越回来的汽车人争执着，千斤顶趁机溜…但是为了给故事加点料，作者我让补天士忽然想起来千斤顶长什么样子了！补天士刷的回头看向正逃跑的千斤顶。</p><p>“等等千斤顶！我想和你【哔————】一次！”</p><p>“不可能！”千斤顶狂奔中变形加速离开了。</p><p>现在连未来世界的汽车人都出现了！这事还能更槽心点吗！这时有个速度极快的什么从他身旁掠过，在气流带动下他向前翻滚了好几圈，才最后摔在了地上。抬头看去，那个神速的家伙正站在他身前，一把抓住了千斤顶。</p><p>“嗨可人儿的小轮子想约会吗和我约个会怎么样怎么样就你和我两个享受二人美好时光当然还有很多的【哔】什么的我知道一个好地方真的很不错的地方我们可以…”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>千斤顶受不了地大叫，他一个字也听不懂眼前的这啥在说些什么，不对他还是听懂了一点那就是他也想【哔】他！他有点快疯了，然后感到有谁扯了扯他的胳膊。他低下头，是一个小个头的汽车人，看起来还是个小鬼。</p><p>“运气好的话，我们可以来一场【哔——】！”</p><p>“哦普神在上…你年纪有点小不觉得吗？”千斤顶对他的话严重表示怀疑。</p><p>千斤顶被夹在一个速度极快的白痴和一个甚至不到喝高纯度能量液的法定年龄小讨厌鬼中间，两个TF像拔河一样拉扯着他，几乎要把他拽成两半了。</p><p>“放手放手放手跟你说了他是我的我的你懂吗小鬼头放手！”</p><p>“你就是块废铁，快他【哔——】给我走开！”</p><p>千斤顶头疼不已，接着另一个麻烦追到他身后了。</p><p>“走开通天晓！他是我的！”</p><p>“首先我比你年长，而且Prime选择了我来当新的领袖！我才是千斤顶理想中的配偶！”</p><p>“这么办吧，我现在把领导模块给你，然后千斤顶归我。”</p><p>“想得美！”</p><p>千斤顶望向他们，叫补天士的气势汹汹的年轻TF和叫通天晓的气质沉稳的年长TF正一路打斗着向这边靠近。他想赶快逃开，可抓着他的两个小疯子就是不松手。</p><p>“我不管了！来人帮帮忙！谁都行！”他忍无可忍地吼道。</p><p>顷刻一辆红色的卡车头冲向了拔河的三个金刚，力道之大让他们一起被抛到了天上。千斤顶大叫着飞上了半空，卡车头瞬间变形，几秒后擎天柱稳稳地把科学家接在了怀里。千斤顶现在头晕眼花，但擎天柱把他按在了自己肩上，给了他一个小小的拥抱。</p><p>“我的至爱！我终于找到你了！”</p><p>“喂！！你！！把手从我的爱机身上拿开！！”补天士咆哮道。</p><p>“谁说的?”擎天柱警惕地问。</p><p>“当然是我，汽车人的领袖，补天士！”</p><p>四周陷入了一阵沉默。接着还是沉默。</p><p>“乱说！！汽车人的领袖是我！就算我不在了，也绝对不可能选个想你这样的混球当领袖！我宁可选你旁边那个。”</p><p>补天士不禁后退了一步，因为擎天柱指着的正是通天晓。</p><p>“啊是吗…可我手上有领导模块！”</p><p>“真巧我也有一个…等一下，领导模块有两个？算了谁管它有几个，我有千斤顶，你没有！”</p><p>千斤顶从刚刚的自由落体中缓过神，发觉自己被擎天柱禁锢在怀里。正在他左顾右盼思索怎么逃走时，其他汽车人也追着他们的领袖赶来了。</p><p>“Prime，放开我的千斤顶！”爵士喊道。</p><p>“千斤顶不在我这儿！”补天士说。</p><p>“没说你，他说的是另一个Prime！”杯子嘟哝道[sup][4][/sup]。</p><p>“我永远也不会离开千斤顶！”擎天柱也喊道。</p><p>“你太差劲了Prime！”救护车高呼。</p><p>“你会为你这句话付出代价的，Ratchet！”擎天柱怒吼。</p><p>“不是说你，是另一个Prime！”</p><p>“谁？我？！”补天士问。</p><p>“把他交出来，你这次品！”铁皮喊道。</p><p>“敢说我是次品！？”补天士尖叫道。</p><p>“不是你，他们说的是另一个Prime你这笨蛋！”通天晓无奈了。</p><p>“那边那个Prime？”</p><p>“哪个Prime？”</p><p>“我想应该是那一个？”</p><p>“高个子的那个？”</p><p>“不是那个！”</p><p>“到底是谁在说话？”</p><p>千斤顶已经彻底被搞晕了。这一切都让他的耐心到了临界点。终于他大吼一句：</p><p>“够了！！停下！！”</p><p>汽车人众止住了喧闹看着他。</p><p>“听着！我是个有感觉的塞伯坦人！不是什么让你们抢着玩的东西！”</p><p>在千斤顶说话时，Prime，不是补天士是另一个Prime，开始撤下了自己的面罩。</p><p>“…你们该为自己的行为感到丢脸！不过我也确实犯了个大错，造出那个该死的仪器的时候我欠缺考虑，可是…”</p><p>千斤顶没能说完，因为擎天柱突然贴上了他的嘴唇，用一个（法式）的热吻把他的话封在了嘴里！没错这就是你们都在等的那一幕！千斤顶的脸涨的通红，要我说比擎天柱的涂装还要红[sup][5][/sup]！其他所有的汽车人都震惊地吸气，他们在争抢的千斤顶的吻被夺走了！擎天柱结束了这个长长的吻，旗开得胜的摆了个胜利的姿势。</p><p>“哈！我第一个吻了千斤顶！现在我要【哔——】了他！”</p><p>“不————————————————！！”</p><p>千斤顶一脚踢在了擎天柱脸上，然后逃了。</p><p>“那是我的初吻，你这个混账！”可怜的TF尖叫道。</p><p>汽车人众面面相觑。</p><p>“如果那是千斤顶的初吻…是不是代表…他还是个处机？”铁皮问。</p><p>周围又是一阵沉默。</p><p>“千斤顶等等我！！”</p><p>“回来我的至爱！！我会很温柔的！！”</p><p>“甜心我会很小心地给你破处的！！”</p><p>“看在普神的份上，请务必快告诉我他们说的不是我想的那回事！”千斤顶边飙车边哀号。</p><p>【AutobotV：倒不如说他们从头到尾脑子里都只有这一件事吧！</p><p>千斤顶：快别说了！】</p><p>终于可怜的千斤顶设法回到了基地，情绪崩溃，混乱不堪，饱受恐惧的煎熬，并且前程堪忧。他直接冲回实验室。他先给实验室的们上了几百道锁，直到他很肯定没有任何人能进来打扰他工作。走向实验台时他忽然瞥到一台答录机。</p><p>“为啥我会有个这东西？”他嘀咕着按下了回放键。</p><p>“您有257.1亿条新信息。第一条，发信人擎天柱，时间今天。”</p><p>“千斤顶听着！我们可以不做我刚才在楼顶说那些事情！我们可以单纯来点硬派的【哔——】，你知道的，简单，激烈，迅猛！”</p><p>“下一条，今天，发信人威震天。”</p><p>“千斤顶听我说！如果你肯主动投降我保证会不让你那么痛苦！不过我打算用上很多绳子！”</p><p>“下一条，发信人爵士。”</p><p>“嗨，宝贝，如果你收到这条，听着，等我找到你之后要做的第一件事就是推倒你然后抓住你的…”</p><p>“信息已删除。下一条，发信人艾丽塔。”</p><p>“WHEELJACK YOU-SON-OF-A-BITCH！我要一点一点杀死你然后扯出你的…”</p><p>“信息已删除。下一条。今天，发信人擎天柱。”</p><p>“我是真心的！不是你在新闻里听说的那种衰到家的硬派，而是真正的硬派作风！我会狠狠地【哔】你让你之后一个月都没法走路！”</p><p>“信息已删除。下一条，今天，发信人威震天。”</p><p>“你会哭叫着让我饶了你，而我会让你乞求更多直到…”</p><p>擎天柱回到了基地，漫无目的地在四周闲晃，一边思索着千斤顶会去哪儿，然后他看到一台答录机从窗户里飞了出来。</p><p>工作室里千斤顶正火急火燎的重建他的“反坠入爱河”仪器，他受够了，他必须从这一切疯狂里脱身。突然有人开始敲门。</p><p>“千斤顶？你在里面吗甜心？”</p><p>认出那是擎天柱的声音千斤顶不由地加快了动作。他马不停蹄的测试，改装，拆卸，重装，调试，再次测试…然后他完成了…他的得意…不是吧千斤顶这玩意看起来比原来那个还破烂！</p><p>【千斤顶：不管了，只要好用就行！</p><p>AutobotV：听我说我倒是找到了一个办法解决…</p><p>千斤顶：不用了！】</p><p>千斤顶启动了他的仪器，它开始嗡嗡作响，不时的颤动几下。突然它发出一阵脉冲然后又一次炸毁了实验室！千斤顶起身看向四周，可以肯定脉冲已经发出来了虽然只有一瞬，于是他走向门口。</p><p>“擎天柱？你还在外面吗？”</p><p>大门骤然被炸开，把千斤顶掀翻在地，但他很快站起来急切地看向门口：擎天柱立在一旁，刚刚发射过的冲击枪还拿在手里，他的光学镜里——全是欲望的色彩。</p><p>“千斤顶，我想要你，现在！！马上！！过来这边你这个火辣的小轮子！”</p><p>“什——！！！”</p><p>千斤顶尖叫着纵身跳出窗外，擎天柱立刻追了出来。</p><p>“究竟是哪里出问题了？”</p><p>【AutobotV：简单，你没能成功灭活让他们发狂的的程序，事情变得更糟糕了！</p><p>千斤顶：有多糟糕？</p><p>AutobotV：擎天柱想来些硬派的【哔——】，威震天是捆绑，艾丽塔想要杀了你，然后所有其他人对你的渴望都…更难以抑制了。</p><p>千斤顶：哦…普神…在上！等等你刚刚是不是说有办法了？</p><p>AutobotV：有是有不过你肯定不会喜欢！</p><p>千斤顶：啥？什么办法？】</p><p>好的大家欢迎来到解谜时刻，想要制止汽车人和霸天虎，拯救千斤顶，只需要做一件事。</p><p>“到底是什么？”</p><p>简单！你只需要………让他们其中的一个【哔】了你就好了。</p><p>“哈？！”</p><p>但是有意思的地方来了：在所有TF里只有三个可以做到这一点！</p><p>“千万别告诉我那个TF是…”</p><p>第一个就是擎天柱！</p><p>“太好了！我可以用硬派的方式来【哔】他对吗？”</p><p>“哦不…”</p><p>第二个是威震天！</p><p>“我要把那个小贱人绑起来然后…”</p><p>“我、我还是继续问比较好…谁是第三个？”</p><p>你可能不太想知道。</p><p>“别卖关子了。”</p><p>好吧………………宇宙大帝。</p><p>“吁，这个听起来还没那么…等等什么！！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>第三章</p><p> </p><p>前情提要，千斤顶做了恋爱机器二号，结果又忘记把性别设定程序灭活，于是所有人对他的追求更猛烈了，而要终止这一切必须要有一个人来【哔】了他！上一章的末尾我给了大家擎天柱，威震天和宇宙大帝三个候选人，好让大家可以投票选一个出来。</p><p>【千斤顶：那个…现在票数领先的是谁？</p><p>AutobotV：是这样的，好事情是投票给擎天柱的确实很多。但是...目前票数最多的是宇宙大帝！</p><p>千斤顶：不是吧！！】</p><p>总之投票结束前千斤顶的苦难还在继续。慌不择路地逃离了汽车人基地，他来到了一处荒郊野外。他依然觉得不安全，便决定给自己建一个避难所。</p><p>【“无所谓了只要它真能把那帮TF挡在外面就行！”】</p><p>“需要我们帮忙吗，千斤顶？”</p><p>千斤顶吓了一跳，转头发现滑车和吊车正站在自己背后。他后退一步，全身散发着不安和戒备，惹得两个汽车人忍不住发笑。</p><p>“安心吧千斤顶；我们对你一点感觉都没有！不过能看出你现在惹上了很…不寻常的麻烦。我们可以帮你盖一座特别加固的避难所，保证没人能轻易进去或者出来。”</p><p>“你们有这么好心？”</p><p>“哪儿的话！朋友有难，出手相助是必须的，不然要朋友干嘛？”</p><p>千斤顶看着他们开始干活，动作迅速。感到松了口气，他想总算碰上了两个不想【哔】他的TF了。很快，避难所完工了，滑车和吊车显得很自豪。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>“哇哦…这建筑够高大的…可为什么它是粉红色的？”</p><p>“这个…你看其他汽车人肯定想不到你会藏在一栋粉红色的大楼里！”</p><p>“为什么里面还有张床？”</p><p>“这样你就可以躺在上面休息呀！”</p><p>“为什么床上铺满了玫瑰花瓣？”</p><p>“这样看起来漂亮些呀！”</p><p>“为什么里面光线这么昏暗？还有地板上为啥要铺上动物的毛皮？这音乐又是怎么回事？”</p><p>“呃，我们觉得你也许想放松下心情！”</p><p>千斤顶的目光从建筑金刚身上移到室内，然后又落回他们身上。</p><p>“你们想干嘛？”</p><p>“好吧你问住我们了，我们只是要——动手！！！”</p><p>瞬间，千斤顶被两个TF制住了，并被强行拖向室内。然而千斤顶为了守住自己宝贵的生命（贞操）死死抓着门框不放。</p><p>“放手千斤顶！别担心，我俩可是拆卸的专家！”滑车说。</p><p>“没门！拆你们自己的脑子吧你俩太BT了！！”</p><p>“来吧千斤顶宝贝！”吊车说。</p><p>两个TF抓着他的双腿往房里拽。千斤顶拼命反抗。就在这时，消防车和红色警报出现了。</p><p>“快看红警！是千斤顶…看他这么精神，应该还没被人碰过！”</p><p>“哦，天哪…警报，警报…他快坚持不住了怎么办？我们得去阻止他俩但是我不知道该怎么办可要是不去他们就会【哔】了他可是我也想【哔】他，但是你也想【哔】他但是你又是我的最好的朋友可是我看到他就只想【哔】他根本管不了你了但是你又是我最好的朋友我…”</p><p>消防车朝他脑袋上抡了一巴掌，让他闭了嘴：</p><p>“老兄！你这毛病真得找个医生检查检查了！我是认真的！”</p><p>两人上前拽住了千斤顶的胳膊。四台金刚一人两边拿他拔起了河。他该怎么办？</p><p>【千斤顶：我怎么知道！！做点什么！！</p><p>AutobotV：好吧，好吧…我看看…啊对了那谁还没出场呢！】</p><p>就在这时千斤顶耳边传来了呼啸声。一枚导弹飞了过来。站在门口的几个金刚顿时被一起炸飞。</p><p>“又怎么了！” </p><p>千斤顶哀号着抬头，看到战戟正朝着他开过来。</p><p>“WHAM， BAM，我今晚要和千斤顶来一发！”坦克车嚷道[sup][6][/sup]。</p><p>千斤顶跳起来，然后做了他唯一能做的事：逃跑！坦克车用车辆形态边追还边一路高喊着。</p><p>“WHAM，KAPLOW！马上可以【哔】到他！”</p><p>千斤顶不由的开足了马力，速度快的简直要飞起来了…等等。汽车人低头看向下方，地面离得好像有点远。要么就是他忽然变成了五十英尺高的巨人，要么就是…他抬头一看，发现滑翔机正抓着他飞向天空。</p><p>“很好滑翔机选手触地得分！现在冲向下一站…比赛的终点：【哔】到千斤顶！”</p><p>“放我下来尖脑袋白痴！”</p><p>“我不是白痴！对面那个才是！”</p><p>他朝前方看去，面对着他们直直飞来的是冲锋（Thrust）[sup][7][/sup]。</p><p>“就像我名字说的，我要…”</p><p>“住口啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”</p><p>然而冲锋不愧是以智商为负出名的霸天虎，他直接撞上了滑翔机，后者一个不稳松开了千斤顶。从高空尖叫着落向地面，千斤顶想着这次肯定要挂了。可还没等他为自己即将终结的TF生做个总结，他的身体突然在半空中停滞了。他缓过神，发现自己被困在了一个迷你力场中</p><p>“哈哈！抓到你了！”</p><p>千斤顶望向地面上，开路先锋对着他露出一个自负的微笑，只要千斤顶还在他的力场里，就无处可逃。</p><p>“放我走！拜托开路先锋！放开我！”</p><p>“想都别想！你是我的了千斤顶！”</p><p>话音刚落，开路先锋被人从背后击中，力场瞬间失效了——打中他的是铁皮。</p><p>“走开踩屎先锋！他是我的！”</p><p>千斤顶边继续逃亡，边努力想着自己究竟可以藏在哪儿。作者我建议他藏在…</p><p>【千斤顶：等等我有个更好的主意！</p><p>AutobotV：我还啥都没…</p><p>千斤顶：塞伯坦！我可以躲回塞伯坦上！</p><p>AutobotV：哦不，等下千斤顶，你不能去！</p><p>千斤顶：没空听你废话了！】</p><p>在他朝太空桥赶去时，可怕的事情发生了，威震天追上了他。最恐怖的是威震天手里拎着一条皮鞭和一副巨型的手铐！</p><p>“快回我这儿来奴隶！”</p><p>千斤顶冲进太空桥传送离开地球抵达了塞伯坦——变形金刚的家乡。躺在他的母星的土地上，千斤顶感到前所未有的安全。</p><p>“感谢普神…现在可以先休息…”</p><p>然后千斤顶意识到震荡波正在身边凝视着他。对方看了他好一会，然后递上一瓶高纯度能量液红酒。</p><p>“愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”只有一只光学镜的狂派邀请道。</p><p>回到地球上，擎天柱追着千斤顶的线索来到了太空桥边，却看到正努力启动太空桥的威震天。</p><p>“威震天，我的千斤顶去哪儿了…还有为什么你他渣的拿着鞭子和手铐？！”</p><p>“走开擎天柱！我正忙着要跟我的小宠物一起去塞…”</p><p>话还没说完两人同时听到一声尖叫。抬头望向天空，两个人都很确信他们刚刚听到的是远在塞伯坦的千斤顶的叫声。</p><p>“我的至爱在呼唤我！！”擎天柱大喝一声抢先冲进了太空桥。</p><p>“噢不是吧你！”威震天咆哮着追了上去。</p><p>再回到塞伯坦，千斤顶被绑在椅子上，隔桌和震荡波面对面就坐，后者正在给杯里倒上能量红酒。桌上铺着红白格的桌布，映着烛光，布置过的控制室充满梦幻而罗曼蒂克的氛围。千斤顶思来想去，决定用逻辑说服震荡波，因为他是除了声波之外唯二还能讲道理的霸天虎。</p><p>“听着震荡波，我不想冒犯你，但是你真的不是我喜欢的类型！你看你连五官都没有！”</p><p>“我不需要五官也能表达对你的爱。”</p><p>“威震天呢？他肯定杀了你也不会同意我们在一起的！”</p><p>“无所谓，我宁可和你死在一起。”</p><p>“可是我不喜欢你！没戏的！看着普神的份上！”</p><p>“我为你写了一首诗。”</p><p>“噢，渣的。”</p><p>“哦千斤顶，何处可寻你倩影，难睹伊人容颜，却满…”</p><p>“停！！看在普神的份上停下！！”</p><p>就在这时擎天柱和威震天从太空桥破门而入。</p><p>“震荡波你这个灯泡脑袋！离我的千斤顶远点！”</p><p>“想都别想，威震天！我比你更懂得浪漫！还有你拿着鞭子和手铐想他渣的干吗？”</p><p>趁着霸天虎内乱，擎天柱抓起椅子——和绑在上面的千斤顶——跑到了外面塞伯坦的大街上。</p><p>“太棒了，现在去我家来点硬派的【哔】！”</p><p>“救命啊啊啊！！”</p><p>【AutobotV：我警告过你不是？</p><p>千斤顶：做点什么啊！</p><p>AutobotV：好吧好吧！】</p><p>忽然有谁朝擎天柱猛扑过来，逼他放下了椅子——和上面绑着的千斤顶。千斤顶叹了口气，想着这次又是谁要跟他表白了。但是他错了。他抬头看到了——艾丽塔，正居高临下地俯视着他，手里的冲击枪对着他的脑袋。现在千斤顶是真的吓到了。</p><p>“艾丽塔等等！事情不是你以为的那样！”</p><p>“你这个混账！！擎天柱今天早上忽然联系我然后甩了我，因为他爱上你了！！现在我要杀你一万遍，就算是作者也救不了你了！！”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊等一下！！”</p><p>然而这时擎天柱把艾丽塔一把推开，刚才他只是被击倒了，但是没有晕过去。哈，作者我还是救了他，怎！么！样！吧！</p><p>“擎天柱！！！！你做什么！！”她怒吼。</p><p>“抱歉艾丽塔！可比起你，他对我更有吸引力！”</p><p>【AutobotV：唔….艾丽塔的粉丝抱歉了！</p><p>千斤顶：你倒是给我也抱歉下啊！</p><p>AutobotV：(ง •̀_•́)ง坚持住！】</p><p>在艾丽塔试图赢回她的爱时，千斤顶，还绑在椅子上，一蹦一跳地离开了。接着，他看到了汽车人中最有智慧的TF，钛师父（AlphaTrion）！</p><p>“Alpha！我需要你的帮助！”他大叫。</p><p>但是钛师父其实是个老BT（我是说，得了吧，他一个人住，还老勾搭年轻的女TF！），他看着千斤顶暗暗发笑。</p><p>“哦，好的千斤顶。如果我给你松绑，你想之后跟我一起泡个能量浴吗？”</p><p>千斤顶虽然是被绑着的，但他居然还是设法一脚把对方踢下了塔楼。</p><p>“你是个工口老头听到了没！！”</p><p>认识到塞伯坦不是个藏身的好地方，千斤顶又一蹦一跳地回到了太空桥的入口处。（前方高能反应！请自备护目镜和强心针！）然后他看到了——我不知道该不该写出来但我还是写了——这一幕。震荡波倒在地上，而威震天正一脚踩在他身上鞭打他！</p><p>“说你爱我！说啊你这贱人！”</p><p>“绝不！！比起你来我更爱千斤顶！！”</p><p>【AutobotV：看着千斤顶，如果威震天赢了投票，这就是将要发生在你身上的事！</p><p>千斤顶：算我求你，千万不要！】</p><p>千斤顶——依旧被绑在椅子上——最终艰难的跳进了太空桥返回了地球。着陆在海滩边四处望了一圈，确认了自己的安全，他又蹦跳着离开岸边进入到沿岸的森林中。</p><p>“该死要怎么把这些绳子解开！”</p><p>“我可以帮你。”</p><p>千斤顶被声波的声音吓了一跳，字面意义上的。然而声波真的给他松了绑，让他不禁有点困惑。</p><p>“你之前不是说爱上了我吗？”</p><p>“捆绑束缚系不是我的兴趣。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>一阵尴尬的沉默。</p><p>“那个额…现在要怎么办。”</p><p>“噢，接下来的部分是你逃跑，我边追你边大喊我有多爱你，然后你惹上更多的麻烦。”（Papa的兴趣真是难以理解）</p><p>“哦对。我先起跑是吧？”</p><p>“给你十秒钟。”</p><p>“哦谢谢。”</p><p>千斤顶如离弦之箭一般冲出去狂奔，十秒之后声波瞬间追到了他身后！</p><p>“快回来千斤顶！我爱你啊！”</p><p>“走开！”</p><p>千斤顶跑出树林来到郊外，然后明明还是正午，天却忽然黑了。他抬头一看，然后吓呆了：头顶上正悬着一颗巨大的行星般东西，最诡异的是那东西还有对角！</p><p>“这又闹哪样！！”</p><p>【AutobotV：那是宇宙大帝，他总算到了！</p><p>千斤顶：你、你是说…】</p><p>没错下面揭晓投票结果！（我长话短说了！）啊，真糟糕。结果完全出乎我预想之外。本来只写了擎天柱的版本，但抱歉我没想到会这么多人投票，现在擎天柱和威震天票数不相上下，而且不知道为什么但出于某种未知的原因真有一堆人选宇宙大帝！现在我感觉十分对不起读者…所以，我决定…干脆三个版本都写啦！</p><p>【“什么！！！”】</p><p>＊＊＊擎天柱的场合＊＊＊</p><p>好的这是Prime的版本！</p><p>【“看着普神的份上饶了我…等等，哈，擎天柱还在塞伯坦上！”】</p><p>不用担心我可以解决这个问题！正在千斤顶傻愣愣的站着，震惊于自己马上就要被自己的领袖【哔】了的事实时，擎天柱突然出现并一把抓住他，然后把他扛到了肩上。</p><p>“赞啦！！硬派的【哔】我来了！！”</p><p>“啊啊啊！PRIME！放我下来！”</p><p>擎天柱火速向基地返航，但是屁股后面追着整个的汽车人大军！抱歉了各位我直接让擎天柱逃过了他们的追击！接着他顺利返回了基地并且畅通无阻地跑回了自己的房间！很好作为汽车人的领袖这才像话嘛！</p><p>把千斤顶往地板上一扔，他开始回身给门上加上一道锁又一道锁然后又一道锁总之有多少加了多少！在他锁门的时候千斤顶不顾一切地试图…逃跑…哦不是吧…大家等我一秒钟！</p><p>【AutobotV：千斤顶！不是说过解决问题的办法就是让Prime【哔】你吗！</p><p>千斤顶：但是我不愿意让他【哔】我！！</p><p>AutobotV：不是他就是其他的汽车人…或者霸天虎…或者大力金刚…或者…</p><p>千斤顶：好吧好吧！我就是…有点紧张。</p><p>AutobotV：噢~~你真是太可爱了(&gt;_&lt;)！！好的我会告诉Prime让他慢慢来的！</p><p>千斤顶：我怎么一点也不觉得安心呢。</p><p>AutobotV：你想让他强硬点？</p><p>千斤顶：不！】</p><p>终于擎天柱锁好了门，转身面对着千斤顶。</p><p>“总算只剩我们两个了！”</p><p>“普神保佑，我肯定活不过今天了！”</p><p>擎天柱一步步上前，千斤顶一步步后退直到他后背抵到了墙上。</p><p>“我们能不能只做到B？”</p><p>“别想了千斤顶！我们要一步到位做到C！”</p><p>“可、可可是…这里没有床！哈！”</p><p>擎天柱的充电床看起来很不错，上面还有枕头和毯…</p><p>【“别火上浇油！”】</p><p>擎天柱拽着千斤顶到了充电床边。</p><p>“PRIME拜托！我还没准备好！”</p><p>擎天柱把他狠狠摔到床上，接着欺身压了上去。</p><p>“你发抖的样子真是可爱，噢~放松，千斤顶！”</p><p>“可、可、可、可是我、我、我……我怕！！！！”</p><p>“别担心，很快…你就不会怕了！”</p><p>房间外，其余的汽车人们努力想闯进房里。</p><p>“快点啊警车！Prime正在蹂躏我的爱机啊啊！”爵士大叫。</p><p>“我打不开，这门就跟焊死了一样结实！”</p><p>“那就用导弹，大炮，核弹，什么都行把他炸开啊！！”</p><p>接着他们听到门内传来千斤顶的尖叫声。</p><p>“你的手太凉了啊啊啊！！”</p><p>“咱们的身体都是金属做的好么！当然是冰凉的！”</p><p>“警车！！速度点开门啊啊！！”救护车撕心裂肺地大喊。</p><p>再回到房内，擎天柱正试图分开千斤顶的双腿挤进去，后者绝望地反抗着：</p><p>“Prime等一下！”</p><p>“看在普…你能不能放松一点！？”</p><p>汽车人的首领开始粗暴地撕下千斤顶的装甲，同时也卸下了自己的。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”可怜的TF拼命想把自己藏起来。</p><p>“天啦冷静点，看在火种源的份上！”</p><p>接着他把千斤顶翻了个身，让他用双手撑住身体趴着，又拽着他的腰部往后拉了点，好让自己的下身和他更贴近。很好终于到重点了！</p><p>“不————————！！！！！”</p><p>然而鉴于本文分级问题，作者我不能太详细地描述接下来的场景，所以我只能转向房间外的了！现在警车正准备把门给炸开。</p><p>“快点啊你这笨蛋！”探长吼着，同时在房门上用上了基地里所有能找到的爆炸物。</p><p>“别催我已经够快了！”</p><p>接着房间里传来更多的声音。</p><p>“PRIME！！不要！！太疼了！！！！”</p><p>“我还没开始做呢！”</p><p>汽车人们在恐惧中倒吸一口气。然后爵士开始指挥。</p><p>“探长，幻影，快去找些炮弹来！找不到买也行！”</p><p>“为什么是我们去？”</p><p>“你们速度快！”</p><p>“你更快啊！”</p><p>“这是命令！”</p><p>“喔我明白了，你是想支开我们，然后独占千斤顶，没门！”</p><p>“别吵了谁快去搞些炸弹来！”</p><p>房内的声音更大了。</p><p>“PRIME！求你了慢点！我没法…啊…！停下…！快停下！！”</p><p>“来吧宝贝，感觉舒服点了没？”</p><p>“不！”</p><p>门外的汽车人们开始恐慌了。</p><p>“谁都行，做点什么啊！！”大黄蜂哭了。</p><p>“我也想啊！”爵士也快没面子地开始哭了。</p><p>陡然间众人同时感到后背一阵发凉。纷纷转过头来，他们只看到一脸怒火的艾丽塔，肩上扛着所有人迄今见过最大的冲击炮。大黄蜂吓得躲到了救护车背后，爵士和警车一步步后退到了墙边。艾丽塔咬牙切齿的看向众人：</p><p>“千、斤、顶在哪！！”</p><p>“我、我、我不知道！抱歉了艾丽塔！”警车结巴着说。</p><p>“我要杀了他！！”她仰天怒吼。</p><p>这时房间里传出了声音。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！停下！救命！”</p><p>艾丽塔看向了房门，然后愤怒的把冲击炮转了过去。汽车人众意识到她将要杀了他们的爱机，顿时爆发出一阵呐喊：</p><p>“艾丽塔不要啊！！！！”</p><p>太晚了。冲击炮射中了房门，同时引爆了之前固定在门上的炸弹，爆炸的火光一时间比火种源还要耀眼。汽车人们站稳后，急切地纷纷冲向被炸开的门口，然后他们被惊呆了。千斤顶正把脸埋在枕头里抽泣着。擎天柱惬意地坐在他旁边，背倚着床头，神情舒爽地枕着双臂，悠哉地翘着二郎腿。他嘴里还叼着一根事后烟（别问我从哪里弄来的），脸上挂着满足的坏笑。</p><p>“早就告诉过威震天，第一个【哔】到千斤顶的人是我！”汽车人的领袖窃笑道。</p><p>艾丽塔看到了这一幕，哭着跑了。其余的汽车人没来得及痛哭——他们只是简单粗暴地掉线了。</p><p>【AutobotV：怎样千斤顶，感觉如何了？</p><p>千斤顶：我现在浑身疼得要死，你觉得我感！觉！如！何！？</p><p>AutobotV：别担心千斤顶，明天他们所有人就会彻底忘记今天的事了！</p><p>千斤顶：明天？！</p><p>AutobotV：我没说过你们完事之后的瞬间他们就会忘了啊？】</p><p>然后擎天柱覆上了千斤顶的身体。</p><p>“想来第二轮么？”</p><p>“不想————————！！”</p><p>就像作者我承诺的，第二天所有汽车人都忘了他们曾疯狂迷恋千斤顶这回事，霸天虎也是，而且他们都很疑惑怎么Prime的房门被炸飞了。还有擎天柱在疑惑为什么艾丽塔忽然不理他了。</p><p>“艾丽塔，这是擎天柱，拜托快接通联络啊！”</p><p>“Prime 你都发了300亿条信息过去了好吗！”爵士很无奈，而且他还在试着想弄明白为啥自己后背上用油漆喷了“我爱WJ”几个字。（老千英文名的缩写，Wheeljack→WJ）</p><p>“WJ是谁？”铁皮问。</p><p>“我怎么知道！”爵士耸耸肩。</p><p>与此同时千斤顶正坐在救护车的医护室里，脸埋在自己手掌里。</p><p>“千斤顶，你怎么看起来一副被人强暴了的样子…发生什么了？”</p><p>“拜托了让我一个人呆一会。”</p><p>好的下一幕！！</p><p>＊＊＊威震天的场合＊＊＊</p><p>【“等、等等！！我才刚刚被Prime【哔】过！在汽车人基地！”】</p><p>抱歉了千斤顶但是没办法。现在你得跟威震天来一炮了。千斤顶被声波追着逃出树林，然后看到了头顶的宇宙大帝。正在这时他被一根绳子套在腿上绊倒了。接着他被双手反绑，然后扔到了某个TF的肩膀上！</p><p>“总算找到你了我的宠物！”威震天窃笑道，开始返回霸天虎的总部。</p><p>“不不不不不！！谁都行不要是他！！”</p><p>很快可怜的千斤顶被双手绑着吊在房间正中的天花板上，而屋里只有他和威震天两个人。啊哦这个看起来可不太妙！千斤顶愤怒的踢打着，而对方只是围着他绕圈，一手在另一只手的掌心里轻轻拍打着一根拷打用的鞭子。</p><p>“威震天别这么做！！”</p><p>突然千斤顶感到对方一鞭抽在了自己背上。</p><p>“嘶…….疼死了！！”</p><p>“安静点宠物！很快你就会求我对你怜悯点了！”</p><p>“不要啊！我不想求你啊！”</p><p>呃…你已经在求他了千斤顶！总之接着威震天拿起了连在旁边电源箱上的电线。</p><p>“哦普神不！！你不是想要…”</p><p>“不来点刺激的么！”</p><p>门外，红蜘蛛正试图进入他被反锁的房间。</p><p>“谁在里面？威震天，你最好不是在里面【哔】千斤顶！只有我才能在我房间里【哔】千斤顶！”</p><p>“可是他为啥要用你的房间？”闹翻天不解。</p><p>“因为威震天那些道具都是从红蜘蛛房里拿的！”惊天雷说。</p><p>“你胡说！！”</p><p>“要不然他从哪儿弄到的？肯定是你那儿拿的！”</p><p>然后他们听到门内传来一声尖叫。</p><p>“啊————！关了那东西！！快关了！！”</p><p>探索者飞机们僵住了。</p><p>“千斤顶在里面！”闹翻天大吼。</p><p>“快，把门拆了！”惊天雷喊道</p><p>“怎么拆啊！”红蜘蛛也尖叫起来。</p><p>这时声波走了过来。</p><p>“噢你们好啊。有人看到千斤顶吗？”</p><p>“有了！我们可以拿声波当攻城锤把门撞开！”红蜘蛛建议道。</p><p>回到房间内，威震天终于关了电源箱，而千斤顶的电路已经冒烟了。接着威震天又拿起了鞭子…好吧作为砂糖党作者我从来不写SM的东西，但是看在威震天都在震荡波身上练手了的份上，我还是上了！</p><p>“甜蜜的痛苦。”</p><p>威震天啪地在空中甩了个鞭花，千斤顶吓坏了。然后鞭子开始像雨点般落在了可怜的千斤顶身上。</p><p>“嗷——————————————！！！！停手啊你这个脑子不正常的BT！”</p><p>“很好！接着叫啊贱人！”威震天低沉地吼道。</p><p>此时在门外，惊天雷，闹翻天和声波正拿红蜘蛛当锤子想要撞开门。</p><p>“为啥是我！！”</p><p>“作者没说不能用啊…”闹翻天嘟哝道。</p><p>此时房间里，威震天现在绕到了千斤顶身后，看不见对方的动作让千斤顶快崩溃了。然后他真崩溃了，因为威震天正抓住他的下半身拉向自己！</p><p>“不！不不不不不————————！！”</p><p>“是时候接受款待了！”</p><p>门外几个人不得不先扔开了撞得一头包的红蜘蛛，然后换上了冲锋。（小伙伴们还记得大明湖畔的Thrust么）</p><p>“知道么你的名字真是太重口了。”闹翻天偷笑。</p><p>然后他们开始拿冲锋撞上了房门时他们听到了一声大叫！</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>狂派们互相对视了下，接着撞门。</p><p>“噢！”</p><p>砰</p><p>“哦！”</p><p>砰</p><p>“嗷！”</p><p>砰，砰，砰，砰</p><p>“嗷，嗷，嗷，嗷！”</p><p>霸天虎们面面相觑。</p><p>“等等这是巧合么？”</p><p>“什么？”声波问。</p><p>“每次我们用冲锋‘冲锋’的时候，就听到千斤顶的尖叫声？”</p><p>众人陷入一阵漫长的沉默。</p><p>“不会吧。”声波小声嘀咕。</p><p>“好了我受够了！！”红蜘蛛咆哮一声，双肩的氖射线加农炮“咔”的一声对准了房门。</p><p>“等一下红蜘蛛！我们基地过了产品保修期好几年了！要是在门上轰出个洞来威震天会杀了我们的！”</p><p>“吵什么吵我就是拿一下放在我背后的备用钥匙而已！”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>红蜘蛛拽出了备用钥匙，迅速打开了房门，众人冲进房间，眼前的一幕让所有人——除了声波——惊呆了。千斤顶依旧吊在天花板上，已经口吐白沫神志不清了，而威震天惬意地陷在——红蜘蛛的——沙发上，嘴里还叼着一根事后烟。</p><p>“哦耶，我刚【哔】了千斤顶。”</p><p>“威震天你这个大白痴！！”红蜘蛛哭着跑了。F15小队其他震惊的合不拢嘴，而声波后退着倒在了地上。</p><p>【AutobotV：这次怎么样千斤顶？</p><p>千斤顶：我…要…杀了…你…！</p><p>AutobotV：真有意思。</p><p>千斤顶：我…没开…玩笑…！】</p><p>总之第二天千斤顶设法回到了汽车人基地，而霸天虎们陷入一团迷惑中。</p><p>“我他渣的为什么会有副手铐？还有这鞭子从哪儿来的？”威震天困惑不已。</p><p>“嘿搞什么鬼，威震天怎么会拿着我的手铐？”红蜘蛛小声嘟囔着。</p><p>“有谁知道为啥我的脑袋上全是坑吗？”冲锋喊道。</p><p>下个版本</p><p>＊＊＊宇宙大帝的场合＊＊＊（铛铛 铛铛铛铛————铛！）</p><p>【“绝对不行！！不行！！不行！！！！”】</p><p>千斤顶你的粉丝们都在看着，不能让他们失望！总之这次会很快的！千斤顶突然被一只巨大的手掌抓住了！然后他发现自己身在外太空，被一颗星球那么大的宇宙大帝抓在手里！</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”</p><p>好了我们要给他们两个留一点私人时间了，但是在离开之前，宇宙大帝你打算怎么和千斤顶做呢？</p><p>“用吾的角。可能一只，也可能两只一起。然后再重复。”</p><p>“不——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————！！！！”</p><p>第二天基地里的汽车人们都在疑惑千斤顶去哪儿了。</p><p>“我以为他从不迟到的。”救护车说。</p><p>然后这时千斤顶走进来了。呃确切的说他是用脚步蹒跚，双腿僵硬，腰酸背痛，一瘸一拐的不自然的姿势进来的。每走一步，他都忍不住呻吟叫痛。汽车人们看着他，困惑不已。</p><p>“嘿千斤顶，你看起来就跟被U球【哔】过一样！哈哈！”爵士说。</p><p>“闭嘴啊混蛋！！”<br/>——————————————————————————————————————</p><p>欢迎继续收看，下一章最终章！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最终章（全文第四章）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千斤顶在工作室里哀叹他不幸的命运。他刚刚经历了地狱一般不堪回首的一天，就为了阿尔茜的一句话。该死，想让她能多关注一下自己有错吗！…总之他没得到自己想要的，还被迫认识到了汽车人和霸天虎们BT的一面。一切恢复正常后汽车人们觉得他有点不对，于是今天早上救护车给他做了个身体检查。但是全程中千斤顶都忍不住想起他叼着玫瑰的样子，怕他忽然又开口来一句“嗨美人”。千斤顶沉浸在思绪里有一会，这时切普转着轮椅过来了。</p><p>“嗨千斤顶，听说你昨天过的很糟糕！”</p><p>“我不想讨论这个话题！”</p><p>“看吧，早跟你说过，别说我没提醒过…”</p><p>【AutobotV：喂切普！别来烦他！】</p><p>突然间切普被一道闪电击中死掉了，万岁！</p><p>【千斤顶：不！！你不能这样！！！</p><p>AutobotV：好吧。】</p><p>切普被一道闪电击中后进了医院，然后再没回来！总之千斤顶很高兴现在一切都结束了…直到…</p><p>“千斤顶！！现在马上给我过来！！”</p><p>听到无线电里自己领袖的吼声千斤顶吓了一跳。他来到显像一号所在的控制室里，发现屋里所有人都在对自己怒目相向。</p><p>“怎么了？我做什么了？”</p><p>“你能解释解释这是怎么回事么？”擎天柱命令道，指着自己的胳膊。他整条胳膊上深深地刻着“我【哔】了千斤顶”几个大字。</p><p>“还有我这个怎么解释，”铁皮也叫道，“不知道为什么我主机的记忆库里有千斤顶半裸的照片…在‘我的最爱’的分区下…一个名为‘我爱千斤顶’的文件夹里！”</p><p>“我莫名其妙地制作了一堆混音的旋律！”录音机呻吟道，然后放了其中几首。</p><p>The Bodyguard （惠特尼休斯顿专辑）的主题曲。</p><p>“而我♪——————会永远地爱♪千————斤————顶♪——！”（注：原曲《IWill Always Love You》）</p><p>《泰坦尼克号》的主题曲。</p><p>“无论近在咫尺♪ 还是远在天边♪ 我心依旧相信♪ 我能【哔】到千斤顶♪！”</p><p>DJ Sammy的《Heaven》.</p><p>“千斤顶你是我唯一想要的东西♪ 而你正躺在我的双臂之间♪ 我不敢相信♪我们正身处天堂♪”</p><p>“够了录音机！”探长打断了他。</p><p>“俺，钢索，不知道为啥画了这幅画！”</p><p>钢索举起了一张纸，上面写着“俺，钢索，稀饭千斤顶”，字下面乱糟糟的画着手拉手的钢索和千斤顶，两人周围还描了一圈红心。整幅画看起来简直是两岁小孩的涂鸦！</p><p>【千斤顶：钢索只有两岁！</p><p>AutobotV：啊这样。】</p><p>“这些还不是全部！我们刚刚收到这星球上人类的投诉，说我们在追你的时候损坏了他们的名胜古迹！”</p><p>显像一号的屏幕上切换到了美国的总统山，四位总统头部石雕的五官不见了，取而代之“我今晚要和千斤顶来一发”一行大字霸气的刻在他们脸上。</p><p>“而且，显像一号把它收集的所有数据都换成了所有基地里摄像头拍到的你的照片！”</p><p>“还有Prime的房间不知怎么的被炸成了废墟！”</p><p>“还有在塞伯坦上有人把钛师父踹下了一座塔楼的楼顶，他说是你干的！”</p><p>“还有有人发现时空的屏障被打破了！这怎么可能？”</p><p>同时，基地外，来自未来的五位汽车人正准备着返回他们自己的时空。</p><p>“补天士，既然都来了，不去跟擎天柱打个招呼吗？”通天晓问。</p><p>“感觉见面也不会有好事发生，还是走吧！”</p><p>于是未来的几个汽车人（衰人们）回去了他们自己的时空，总算解决了一个问题。然而汽车人基地里，千斤顶正处在彻底的震惊状态。他要怎么解释这一切同时保证自己不会被大家打死？接着基地的墙壁被突然炸开，霸天虎们气冲冲地闯了进来。</p><p>“威震天，你来的不是时候！我们没空管你！”擎天柱吼道。</p><p>“淡定Prime，我是来找他的！”威震天低声咆哮着指了指千斤顶。</p><p>他大步走到汽车人面前，掏出了一个项圈。</p><p>“我今天从邮箱里收到了这个！很显然我不知道什么时候定制了一个项圈，上面还写着你的名字！”</p><p>“为什么你U球的要给千斤顶买一个项圈？”警车问。</p><p>“他渣的我怎么知道！！”</p><p>“而且有人从我房间里偷了我的…呃某些东西…还把里面搞的一团糟！”红蜘蛛叫道。</p><p>“还有冲锋脑袋上莫名其妙搞的全是坑！”</p><p>“有人浪费了我们整整200个能量块，用镭射枪搞出了这个！”声波说着指向天空。</p><p>所有人都循着他指的方向抬头看，只见月球表面上，被人用激光轰出了一行肉眼可见的大字“我—爱—千—今—顶”。</p><p>“谁他渣的写了那个？”擎天柱问。</p><p>“很显然是闹翻天。”</p><p>“你把他名字都写错了好吗闹翻天！”</p><p>“还不止这些！”威震天暴躁地说，“震荡波——对了他还发神经把控制室布置成了浪漫满屋——联络我说，他删除了自己数据库里800亿年来辛苦工作的成果，换成了写给千斤顶的情诗！”</p><p>“他还抱怨说自己浑身疼像被人抽过似的！”</p><p>突然显像一号滴滴了两声，引起了所有人的注意。</p><p>“我想你们最好来看看这个。”超级电脑说。</p><p>屏幕转到了人类的新闻频道。</p><p>“欢迎收看每日新闻。就在昨天，汽车人和霸天虎们被证实了他们都是基佬！”</p><p>“什么！！”所有人一齐大喊。</p><p>“这是本台记者拍摄的一组图片，很好地证实了这一猜测。”</p><p>博派和狂派们在惊恐中看着屏幕。说惊恐不准确，确切的说，连擎天柱的面罩都因为过度震惊从他脸上啪地掉了下来，阵亡了。爵士的目镜碎了，红警开启了狂暴模式。</p><p>“我为什么想要亲吻千斤顶？？”</p><p>“为什么大力金刚看上去想要【哔】了千斤顶？”</p><p>“这五个TF又是从哪儿来的…这小鬼看起来真讨厌，他才多大？”</p><p>“渣的我吻了千斤顶！”</p><p>“哦不我们想跟他那个？！”</p><p>“我勒个渣…我在鞭打震荡波！？”</p><p>千斤顶正在悄悄地溜出控制室，然而他被擎天柱一把抓住了。</p><p>“千斤顶你最好现在就解释清楚！”他咆哮着。</p><p>解释的具体细节作者我就一笔带过了。千斤顶于是迅速的向他们解释了他是如何因为觉得自己不够有吸引力，如何制造了“坠入爱河”，它又如何让所有人都迷恋上了他。以及擎天柱，威震天还有宇宙大帝对他做的事。</p><p>“我做了啥？？！！”</p><p>“没、没错…还有艾丽塔也看到了！”</p><p>“不——————！！！”</p><p>“威震天，真没想到你竟然这么变态！”</p><p>“我…我没…我是说…我从没想过…啊啊啊！要命了！”</p><p>“可是看在普神的份上宇宙大帝是怎么做到的？”</p><p>“我一点也不想讨论这个问题！”</p><p>“够了！所有人一起上，把千斤顶揍到【哔——】为止！”擎天柱和威震天一起命令道。</p><p>千斤顶发现自己已经后退到了墙角，而所有的狂派和博派们还在缓缓地朝他逼近。完蛋了可怜的千斤顶这次肯定要进废料场了。以下场景由于过于血腥不适合观看…</p><p>【千斤顶：别杵在一边看啊！！救命！！</p><p>AutobotV：放松千斤顶，你不会挨揍的！</p><p>千斤顶：为什么？】</p><p>就在这时救护车冲进了房间。</p><p>“所有人都等一下！不要碰他！”他叫道。</p><p>“理由？”爵士问。（前方高能反应非战斗人员迅速撤离！）</p><p>“他有了！”</p><p>铛 铛铛铛铛铛铛铛————————————铛铛！（戏剧化的音效）</p><p>“我…我…我什么！？”</p><p>“我很严肃千斤顶怀上了小TF，很快就要当妈妈了…可喜可贺！”</p><p>千斤顶差点掉线，但是真正吓到他的是看到擎天柱忽然用力攥紧了拳头。</p><p>“擎、擎天柱！等一下！”千斤顶喊道，想着对方绝对要动手揍他了。</p><p>然而擎天柱朝天冲出了双拳，雀跃着跳到了半空中！</p><p>“我要当爸爸了！”他兴奋的大喊。</p><p>“而且，俺，钢索，就要有个小兄弟可以揍着玩了！”（哪里不对）</p><p>“我们要当叔叔了！”其余汽车人欢呼道。</p><p>千斤顶于震惊中跌坐在地。为什么你们这么轻松地就接受现实了啊！速度也太快了吧！还有他究竟怎么怀上小火种的？这不科学！他身体里突然多了个小TF，还是擎天柱的种！</p><p>“别着急下结论擎天柱！”威震天怒吼道，“根据故事的另外一个平行世界的版本，我也和他做过了！也就是说小火种肯定是我的！”</p><p>“这么说宇宙大帝不也…”</p><p>单纯想想小火种或许是威震天的或者宇宙大帝的这个可能，千斤顶就崩坏了几条电路。</p><p>“Ratchet！小火种到底是谁的？”警车问。</p><p>“目前还没法确定。”救护车回答。</p><p>“很好！总之，汽车人，先找个空房间然后改装成婴儿房！”</p><p>“了解！”众人闹腾着开工了。</p><p>“我来选墙壁的颜色！哈哈！”飞毛腿说。</p><p>“等、等一下！”千斤顶尖叫道。</p><p>“霸天虎们，现在全部出去，搜集那些乱七八糟的，教你如何当个模范火种授体的信息！”威震天下令。</p><p>“了解！”狂派们也一哄而散。</p><p>“声波，我需要你下几首摇篮曲！”</p><p>“稍、稍等一下！”</p><p>然而顷刻间千斤顶发现房间里只剩下了他一个，和他的小火种。</p><p>完。</p><p>【AutobotV：噢~~我快融化了，千斤顶！你要当妈咪了！</p><p>千斤顶：什么时候的事！！为什么！！WHY！！</p><p>AutobotV：冷静点，然后给小火种取个名字吧~</p><p> </p><p>千斤顶：可我都不知道它爸是谁啊——————！！！！】</p><p> </p><p>END 这次是真完了Σ(・ω・`|||)</p><p> </p><p>注：<br/>1、Chip是那个坐轮椅的年轻科学家，我想不起来当初看G1的时候是怎么翻译他名字了ORZ，名字是我自己音译的，还好他就是出来打个酱油<br/>2、这个组合的名字真的是巧合~<br/>3、即，流鼻血）<br/>4、补天士是Rodimus Prime，他和擎天柱Optimus Prime名字里都有个Prime<br/>5、这里的少女漫既视感啊！狗血萌感……<br/>6、这两个说唱拟声词怎么翻都听起来怪就保留了，下面也是<br/>7、冲锋英文名Thrust，还有“猛插”的意思…呃…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇之前最早贴吧发过，当时是无授权的，比较低调（所以如果有人看过，那就是我）。这里做了些小改动，大体一样。当时我看她好久没发新文，以为她不上FF了。结果一时兴起给她发了消息，然后就要到授权了。后来再次发在Transformers Slash论坛。现在搬运存档到这边。再次感谢作者写出这么棒的文！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>